Galio
|speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = 8 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Galios nächster verursacht immer wieder Stufe)}} als am Ziel und auch um sein Ziel herum. |leveling = |description2 = Demolierender Koloss kann treffen, wobei alle getroffenen Gegnern (zusätzlich zum oben genannten Schaden) als erleiden. |leveling2 = |description3 = Das Treffen eines mit einer Fähigkeit reduziert die von Demolierender Koloss um 4 Sekunden. Dieser Effekt kann pro gewirkte Fähigkeit nur einmal pro Champion ausgelöst werden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |spellshield = haben keine Auswirkungen. |additional = * Der Schaden durch wird auch in magischen Schaden konvertiert, verursacht aber nur am eigentlichen Ziel und nicht an nahen Gegnern Schaden. * wird den Schaden vom kritischen Treffer am eigentlichen Ziel reduzieren, der Kritische Treffer-Schaden an nahen Gegnern wird allerdings nicht reduziert. |video = Galio-P.ogv |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Galio feuert zwei Windstöße ab, die einen Bogen beschreiben, an der Spitze wieder zusammenlaufen und an allen getroffenen gegnerischen Einheiten anrichten. |leveling = }} |description2 = Sobald die beiden Windstöße aufeinander treffen, formen sie einen Tornado, der sich über Sekunden langsam vorwärts bewegt und Sekunden|ab hier als Tick bezeichnet}} an allen sich darin befindlichen gegnerischen Einheiten anrichtet, gegen begrenzt auf 150 Schaden. |leveling2 = %}} pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)}} vom maximalen Leben des Ziels)|hp}}|Maximaler Tornadoschaden| vom maximalen Leben des Ziels)|hp}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} (21.875 pro 0.25 Sekunden aufgeladen).}} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |Beginn mit der ersten Aktivierung der Fähigkeit.}} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Galio erhält ein , der ausschließlich absorbiert und sich erneuert, wenn Galio für 12 Sekunden keinen Schaden erlitten hat. |leveling = % seines maximalen Lebens|hp}}}} |description2 = Galio beginnt sich für bis zu 2 Sekunden aufzuladen, sich währenddessen selbst um 30 %, reduziert erlittenen und Schaden und vergrößert kontinuierlich die und von Schild von Durand. |leveling2 = % }} % % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke|ap}} }} |description3 = Schild von Durand kann zu keinem Zeitpunkt von Massenkontrolle unterbrochen werden. |leveling3 = |description4 = Galio alle nahen Gegner für (0.125 pro 0.25 Sekunden aufgeladen).}} Sekunden, zusätzlich verlängert er die Schadensreduktion um 2 Sekunden. Für die Dauer des ist das aller betroffenen Gegner auf 60 gesetzt. |leveling4 = |description5 = Betroffene Gegner erleiden magischen Schaden, der um erhöht wird. |leveling5 = |Maximaler Magischer Schaden| }} }}| . |video = Galio-W.ogv |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Galio springt kurzzeitig (für 0.4 Sekunden) zurück, um einen epischen Ansturm vorzubereiten, der an allen getroffenen Gegnern magischen Schaden anrichtet, sie für Sekunden und bei Kollision mit Terrain oder einem Champion endet. |leveling = }} |description2 = Durchschlagende Gerechtigkeit verursacht nur 50% Schaden an Zielen, die keine Champions sind. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Galio visiert für Sekunden die Position des gewählten verbündeten Champions als Zielpunkt an und rast dann dorthin. |leveling = }} |description2 = Beim Einschlag verursacht Galio an allen nahen Gegnern magischen Schaden und sie für Sekunden hoch. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Galio en:Galio es:Galio fr:Galio pl:Galio pt-br:Galio ru:Галио zh:加里奥 |Hintergrund= Geschichte Lange bevor die Liga begann, derlei Formen von Magie zu regulieren, hatten Magier schon mit der Erschaffung künstlichen Lebens experimentiert. Heutzutage ist es strengstens verboten, doch Golems Verstand einzuflößen, war einst unter erfahreneren Gelehrten gar nicht so unüblich. Einer dieser Visionäre war der demacianische Werkmeister Durand. Im Erschaffen empfindsamer Kreaturen war Duran ohnegleichen. Seine Konstrukte dienten den Grenzstädten seines geliebten Stadtstaates als nimmermüde Wächter zum Schutz vor Demacias Nachbar, Noxus. Zu seiner eigenen Verteidigung behielt Durand allerdings sein Opus Magnum: Galio. Dieses mächtige Konstrukt, in das Abbild eines Gargoyles gehauen, beschützte ihn auf all seinen Reisen, was es ihm erlaubte, seine wichtige Arbeit ohne Angst vor jenen, die seinem Heimatland feindlich gesinnt waren verrichten zu können. Dies ging so lange gut, bis er durch die Effizienz seiner Wächter endlich den Zorn des Oberkommandos von Noxus auf sich zog. Durand durchquerte die Heulenden Sümpfe mit seinem Meisterwerk, als er von einer großen Gruppe noxischer Assassinen angegriffen wurde. Von der Überzahl der Gegner überwältigt, musste Galio entsetzt mit ansehen, wie die Mörder seinen Meister niederschlugen und auf der Stelle töteten, bevor sie wieder in den Nebeln der Sümpfe verschwanden. Seines Daseinszwecks beraubt, versank Galio in Verzweiflung. Jahrelang hielt er einsam Totenwache über den Knochen des Meisters, den er nicht beschützen konnte ... als sprichwörtliches Mahnmal seiner immerwährenden Schande, bis eines Tages ein trauriges aber entschlossenes , mit einer mächtigen demacianischen Krone in der Hand, im Schatten der Statue Rast machte. Zu Stein erstarrt vor den Blicken seiner unerwarteten Besucherin geschützt, betrachtete Galio die einsame Yordle. Sie sah aus, als würde auch sie eine schwere Bürde auf ihren Schulterntragen. Genauso stumm und stoisch, wie sie gekommen war, brach sie auch in Richtung Demacia auf. Diese Begegnung entzündete einen Funken in Galios Augen. Er entsann sich schließlich wieder des Grundes, für dessen Verteidigungsein Meister gestorben war. Er entstieg seiner selbstgewählten Läuterung und folgte dem tapferen Wesen. Er hatte einen neuen Grund zu leben: der Liga der Legenden beizutreten und im Namen Demacias zu kämpfen. Beziehungen * Der Yordle, der Galio inspirierte weiterzumachen und Demacia zu beschützen, war . * Galio ist ein Freund von . Es heißt, dass seine Weisheit eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihren Zorn habe.Creative Design AMA - Shyvana * Auf Galios offizieller Webseite wird auch als Freundin angegeben. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Galio Charmeur Screenshots.jpg|Charmeur Galio Skins ; * Im Hintegrund seines Splash-Arts sieht man etwas, das vielleicht eine demacianische Stadt ist. ; * Dieser Skin ist wohl eine Anspielung an Chernabog aus dem Disneyfilm Fantasia von 1940. ; * Galio hat hier Ähnlichkeiten mit den eisernen Riesen aus dem gleichnamigen Warner Bros Film und auch mit Charakteren des Films "9". * Er könnte eine Anspielung an Clank aus der "Ratchet und Clank"-Serie sein. ; * Der Skin könnte eine Anspielung auf einen "Imperial Guard" aus der "Warhammer 40k"-Serie sein. * Galios Kommando-Skin ähnelt dem Ogryn, einer Spezies aus Warhammer. * Seine Kleidung ähnelt der Garderobe von Chris Redfield aus der "Resident Evil"-Serie * Galio teilt sich dieses Thema mit , , und . ; * Dieser Skin ist einer der legendären Skins, mit einem Preis von 1820 RP wurde er am 23.04.2012 veröffentlicht. * Der Skin ist mit dem dunklen Portal im Hintergrund womöglich eine Anspielung auf die Warcraft-Serie Illidan Stormrage. ** Möglicherweise von diesem Bild inspiriert. * Galio ähnelt in diesem Skin Hellboy, einem Helden aus den Dark Horse Comics, aufgrund seiner roten Haut, seinen gigantischen Fäusten, den dämonenhörnern und der Chonmage-Frisur (traditionneller japanischerHaarschnitt). Seine Flügel sind die einzigen Zusätze, die nicht an Hellboy erinnern. * Die Runen auf seinem Arm sind ebenfalls auf den Karten von zu sehen. Dies verdeutlicht, dass sie eine gewisse Verbindung haben, was Sinn ergibt, da Galio hier das Tor zur Unterwelt bewacht. ; * Dieser Skin wurde zum Valentinstag 2015 herausgegeben. * In seinem Splash-Art sieht man Galio etwas ,das wie ein aussieht, aus einer -Flasche trinken. * Er hält eine Münze, die aussieht wie eine aus der Supermario-Spielereihe. * Dieser Skin wurde wohl stark beeinflusst von der Kunstrichtung Art Déco. * Er könnte eine Anspielung auf Vito Corleone aus dem Film "Der Pate" sein. * Galio teilt sich dieses Thema mit , und . Media Themes = thumb|center|600 px |Sonstiges= Trivia Entwicklung * Galio wurde von Rjcombo entwickelt.List of Champions and their Designers * Galios englische Stimme, David Lodge, spricht auch .http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Lodge_%28voice_actor%29 * Die visuellen Effekte zu Torwächter-Galios Login-Bildschirm wurden von Anthony Possbon designt.Anthony Possobons Webseite, Video zu Gatekeeper Galio Generelles * Galio tanzt wie Belle und das Biest aus von . Er übernimmt den führenden Part des langsamen Walzers. Alte Fähigkeiten Dies sind die Fähigkeiten, die Galio besaß, bevor er mit Patch V7.6 aktualisiert wurde. Galio erhält als . |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , senken durch Runenhaut auch Galios Fähigkeitsstärke in dem Zeitraum. *Aufgrund seiner Stufe)}}|MR}}, erhält Galio automatisch Stufe)}} zusätzliche Fähigkeitsstärke|AP}} durch Runenhaut. *''Runenhaut'' wandelt auch die zusätzliche Magieresistenz von in temporäre Fähigkeitsstärke um. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = 1300 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 7 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Galio feuert einen zerstörerischen Stoß auf die gewählte Zielfläche, verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern magischen Schaden und diese für Sekunden. |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 13 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Galio gewährt dem gewählten verbündeten Champion oder sich selbst für 4 Sekunden und und heilt sich jedes mal, wenn der von Bollwerk beschützte Champion Schaden erleidet. Dabei ist jede Heilung 20 % geringer im Vergleich zur Vorangegangenen. |leveling = }} |Maximale Heilung| }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| passive Fähigkeit erhöht die Heilung. *''Bollwerk'' hat keine Ausführzeit und unterbricht keine von Galios vorherigen Aktionen. *Wenn Galio Bollwerk auf sich selbst anwendet, so erhält er temporär durch Fähigkeitsstärke|AP}}. **Diese Fähigkeitsstärke wird auch sofort in den Schaden von bereits laufenden Fähigkeiten, wie , mit einberechnet. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Galio entfesselt einen Windstoß in die gewählte Richtung, der an allen getroffenen Gegnern magischen Schaden anrichtet, und einen Pfad hinterlässt, der für 5 Sekunden Galio und seinen Verbündeten zusätzliches Lauftempo gewährt, solange sie sich auf diesem in Richtung des Luftstroms bewegen. |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Galio verwandelt sich in eine Statue und kanalisiert für 2 Sekunden, halbiert in dem Zeitraum erhaltenen Schaden und währenddessen nahe Gegner, ungeachtet von deren Massenkontrollverringerung. Götze von Durand kann in den ersten Sekunden nicht von Bewegungsbefehlen abgebrochen werden, sofern wenigstens ein gegnerischer Champion beeinflusst wird. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn die Kanalisierung endet, verursacht Galio an allen nahen Gegnern magischen Schaden, der um 10 % erhöht wird, für jeden normalen Angriff, den Galio während der Kanalisierung erhalten hat, bis zu einem Maximum von 80 %. |leveling2 = }} |Maximaler magischer Schaden| }} |description3 = Während der Kanalisierung kann Galio und andere Sofortaktiva nutzen, wie beispielsweise . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| kann pro Ausführung von Götze von Durand nur einmal einen gegnerischer Champion beeinflussen. **Verhindern oder Blockierung der Initialverspottung, sorgt daher nicht für eine erneute Beeinflussung nach Ablauf der Immunität. *Champions, deren normale Angriffe harte Massenkontrolle anwenden oder ermöglichen, wie oder können während der Verspottung Götze von Durand passiv beenden. *''Götze von Durand'' hat eine kurze Ausführzeit und so kann daher noch nachträglich mit der Ausführort verhindert werden. **Wird verwendet, während Götze von Durand aktiv ist, so wird der Beschwörerzauber direkt danach ausgeführt. ***Ist jedoch kein gegnerischer Champion getroffen, so wird dadurch Götze von Durand sofort abgebrochen. *Wird Götze von Durand mit abgebrochen, so wird der Schaden in der Umgebung um Galios ursprünglicher Position angerichtet. *Der Schadensradius von Götze von Durand ist geringfügig größer, als der Verspottungsradius, was dazu führt, dass auch nicht verspottete Ziele am Rand Schaden erleiden. |video = |video2 = }} }} |patchhistory= V8.24 * ** ⇒ ** 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 ⇒ 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 ** Tornado verursacht nicht länger 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 gleichbleibenden Schaden. ** 0 (+3 % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke) ⇒ 6 % (+4 % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke) * ** 0,45 Sekunden ⇒ 0,4 Sekunden ** 1.900 ⇒ 2.300 ** Verursacht jetzt an Einheiten, die keine Champions sind, um 50 % reduzierten Schaden. * ** Der anvisierte Verbündete erhält nicht länger 20 / 25 / 30 % (+8 % pro 100 zusätzlicher Magieresistenz von Galio) Schadensverringerung ** Gegner im Zentrum werden nicht mehr länger als jene, die weiter weg vom Zentrum getroffen wurden (alle getroffenen Gegner werden nun Sekunden lang hochgeschleudert) }}